1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup cake pans and more particularly pertains to a new portable cup cake riddle for transporting a large number of cup cakes while preserving the freshness thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cup cake pans is known in the prior art. More specifically, cup cake pans heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cup cake pans include U.S. Pat. Des. No. 348,378; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,150; U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,961; U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,795; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,959; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,785.
In these respects, the portable cup cake riddle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting a large number of cup cakes while preserving the freshness thereof.